homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110415 - Rescue Mission Start
05:33 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling timorousTraveler TT at 17:33 -- 05:33 AT: heliux 05:34 AT: not sure if weve talked yet 05:34 TT: oh uh 05:34 TT: heya, yeah yeah... 05:34 TT: iVe ye7 7o 7alk 7o you since youVe en7ered 7he game. 05:34 TT: wha7s up? 05:34 AT: you know that whole business with merrow? 05:35 TT: your spri7e? 05:35 AT: yea 05:35 AT: he has a matesprite still on planet 05:35 AT: i have her handle 05:35 AT: but us in the game cant talk to people outside of it i tihnk 05:35 AT: other than other players it looks like 05:35 AT: im not getting those pings on my phone anymore 05:36 TT: alrigh7, i go7cha. you wan7 me 7o message 'em? 05:36 AT: yea give me a sec 05:37 AT: gracefulThaumaturge 05:37 AT: we were warned about taking anybody else with us too so 05:37 AT: spriting is probably the only safe bet if you can manage it 05:38 TT: wai7, wha7s 7he issue wi7h jus7 bringing 7hem along? 05:38 AT: the game doesnt take kindly to it apparently 05:38 AT: and they end up dead pretty fast 05:38 TT: hm... 05:39 TT: well, i'll message 7hem and see if i can ge7 7hem 7o "safe7y" 05:39 TT: bu7 no promises on 7he pro7o7yping 7hing 05:39 AT: yea thats fine 05:39 AT: im gonna message varani again and see if she can reach them too 05:39 AT: their name is acenia p sure theyre female 05:39 TT: alrigh7 05:40 AT: hows alternia holding up 05:40 TT: well wheneVer i see her, ill 7alk 7o her 05:40 TT: oh i7s amazing! 05:40 TT: 7he end of 7he world should haVe happened sooner 05:40 AT: ?? 05:41 TT: im righ7 nex7 7o a 7own and im no7 eVen ge77ing bo7hered 05:41 TT: and yeah okay eVeryones loo7ing and s7uff bu7 because i7s EVERYONE im no7 being singled ou7 in par7icular 7his 7ime 05:41 AT: i should not be surprised 05:42 AT: there are probably a lot of dead isnt there 05:42 TT: oh yeah of course 05:42 TT: bu7 no7 7oo much more 7han wha7 you would expec7 for 7he si7ua7ion 05:43 AT: considering trolls no 05:43 TT: eVeryones gonna die bu7 in 7he meanwhile i7s. well. 05:43 TT: i7s some7hing. 05:43 AT: sounds like it 05:43 AT: im almost interested in seeing it 05:43 TT: I'll maybe 7ake some pics, bu7 05:43 TT: er 05:43 TT: i won7 05:44 AT: pfft 05:44 TT: i'd ra7her no7 fain7 from seeing like 6 dead bodies on my camera one day so yeah ill pass 05:44 AT: LMAO 05:45 AT: thatd be an incredible memory to find 05:45 TT: i7 would, really. 7o say 7he leas7 ill neVer forge7 i7. 05:46 TT: ugh one second 7hough 05:46 TT: 7he main real downside is 7ha7 eVery7hing is way 7o loud 7o like... eVen see s7uff. 05:46 TT: one second le7 me go find some mufflers 05:48 AT: r u actually outside rn 05:48 TT: no 05:48 TT: okay maybe 05:48 TT: yeah 05:48 AT: do you have popcorn at least 05:49 TT: i7s 7he end of 7he world why would i bring popcorn 05:49 TT: for 7his sor7a 7hing you go77a haVe candy a7 leas7 cmon 05:49 TT: ... bu7 s7ill no i don7. 05:49 AT: hehehe 05:50 TT: so, 7ha7s al7ernia. i can'7 say i7 will be missed. 05:50 AT: yea im gonna miss it 05:50 AT: a bit 05:50 AT: but yea 05:50 AT: wonder what well call the new place 05:51 TT: le7s deal wi7h i7 once we ge7 7o 7he new place. 05:51 TT: speaking of, 7hough 05:51 TT: how's 7he session, oh "sylph of doom?" 05:51 TT: eVeryones ge77ing such s7upid 7i7les upon en7ering i loVe i7. 05:52 AT: im going to fight u too except its not gonna be a fun fight like with nyarla 05:52 AT: okay but anyways 05:52 AT: the session has been going shit at least for me 05:52 AT: not sure about everyone else 05:52 AT: weve basically been getting dunked on 05:52 AT: alot 05:52 AT: by the twinks 05:52 AT: other than libby 05:53 TT: oh swee7 grea7. 05:53 TT: so lemmie ge7 7his all s7ruc7ured: 05:53 TT: 7hings are shi7, nyarla is doing some fun sparring s7uff, and aliens are kicking our bu77s 05:53 TT: yeah sounds abou7 righ7 05:54 TT: s7ill, i7s be77er 7han 7he end of 7he world. 05:54 AT: yes 05:55 AT: i havent actually gotten to the fun fight with nyarla yet :( it has still mostly been shit 05:55 AT: if scarlet calls 05:55 AT: throw your phone away 05:55 AT: like far away 05:55 AT: she can mind control through voice alone 05:55 AT: also same w/ husktop just 05:55 AT: nope.jpg 05:56 TT: well okay if i7s phone yeah of course bu7 05:56 TT: wha7s 7he harm in 7ex7? besides 7he fac7 7ha7 7ha7 scarle7s a bi7ch, bu7 7ha7s a giVen anyways 05:56 AT: pfft 05:56 AT: text is fine as far as we know 05:56 AT: but 05:57 AT: she's telling big lies and setting traps 05:57 AT: and we fell for some of them 05:57 AT: and now things are shit 05:57 TT: oh good job. 05:57 TT: im sor7a wondering why no one has gone 7o kill her ye7 if shes 7ha7 big of a 7hrea7 05:58 TT: i7's a Video game af7er 7he end of 7he world and 7he wi7ch is on our 7eam 05:58 AT: because she slam dunk us into the ground 05:58 AT: she can slam dunk the witch 05:58 AT: listen if nyarla the one with hivemind can get mind controlled wtf u think were gonna do 05:58 AT: shes a god 05:58 TT: ... shi7 05:58 AT: yea 05:59 TT: shi7 nyarla is mindcon7rolled? 05:59 TT: oh fuck no 05:59 AT: well i mean 05:59 AT: idk 05:59 AT: anymore 05:59 AT: but 05:59 TT: s7ill. mind con7rolling 7he person wi7h mind con7roll is 05:59 AT: yea 05:59 TT: well 7ha7s bad. uh. 05:59 AT: also apparently i have mind control that is apparently a thing 06:00 AT: but i think its like 06:00 TT: well youre a 7yran7. im no7 shocked. 06:00 AT: wiggler mind control 06:00 AT: tiny wiggler 06:00 TT: well okay yeah. bu7 youVe only jus7 now come across i7. and youre gonna haVe plen7y of 7ime 7o mas7er i7, be7s are. 06:00 AT: tyrians arent supposed to have psionics 06:01 TT: no, bu7 7heyre supposed 7o be s7rong agains7 'em. and besides, do you really 7hink 7ha7 wasn7 a 7hing wi7h some pas7 7yran7s? 06:01 TT: an empress haVing mind con7rol? 06:01 AT: its never been mentioned 06:01 AT: i havent seen any records 06:01 AT: unless antera's library has some 06:02 AT: ... which would be a good thing to check 06:02 TT: yeah, well... okay fair. 06:02 TT: speaking of, you heard any7hing from An7era? 06:03 AT: no 06:03 AT: i have to talk to mike he was antera's client 06:03 AT: im worried 06:03 AT: i literally got killed when i entered the game 06:04 TT: ... uh. 06:04 TT: An7eras missing, you go7 killed upon en7ry... 06:04 TT: ..... saaaaaaaaay do i really haVe 7o play 7his game? 06:04 AT: do u wanna live 06:04 TT: maybe 7he me7eors are jus7 a weird wea7her 7hing. 06:04 AT: no the sea has p much already boiled 06:04 AT: have u not noticed the lack of seadwellers 06:05 TT: i kinda 7end 7o aVoid seadwellers if possible so 06:05 TT: i mean no offense 7o you, bu7. 06:06 TT: i7 generally doesn7 work ou7 well, so no i can'7 say i haVe no7iced. 06:06 AT: i can imagine 06:06 TT: 7ha7 being said: oh well fuck me 7hen alrigh7 no more ocean 06:06 AT: seadwellers are assholes 06:06 AT: mhm 06:06 TT: says 7he li7eral empress 06:06 AT: i didnt say i wasnt an asshole 06:08 TT: of course of couse. 06:08 TT: s7ill funny 7o hear in any case 06:08 AT: would it be funnier if i told u i hate fish puns 06:08 AT: at least when violets use them 06:08 AT: its fucking cliche 06:09 TT: oh my god 06:09 TT: yeah okay 7ha7s pre77y amazing as well 06:09 AT: :) 06:09 TT: makes sense 7hough. i mean, how annoying would i7 be if i made nibble-Vermin puns all 7he 7ime? 06:10 AT: itd be rlly annoying 06:10 AT: merrow does fish puns and like i half think they arent fish puns and just how he talks 06:10 AT: idk whether to be angry w/ that or not 06:10 TT: well isn7 he also par7 swordfish now? 06:10 AT: ugh yes 06:10 TT: he has 7wice 7he excuse 7o make fish puns. 06:10 TT: im sorry 7o say. 06:11 AT: uuuugh also yes 06:12 TT: i hope acenia doesn7 pun 06:12 AT: idk if she does or not 06:12 TT: 7ha7 would suck, especially if i do end up wi7h her as a spri7e. 06:15 AT: u will be just like me 06:16 TT: please no 06:16 TT: i mean i loVe nyarlas spri7e bu7 06:16 AT: i heard u provided the bee 06:16 TT: spri7ing seems like absolu7e nonsense and i don7 wan7 7o be s7uck wi7h puns 06:16 TT: ... yeah I 06:16 TT: I did and i am sorry. 06:16 TT: bu7 im really, really no7 as well 06:17 AT: pfft 06:17 AT: im gonna have to fight a bee robot for my matesprite 06:17 AT: thanks heliux 06:18 TT: He ha7es 7he spri7e don'7 worry 06:18 TT: and besides 06:18 TT: 7ha7 spri7e is so cheesy is amazing 06:19 TT: i don7 know why 7he robo7 was programmed like 7ha7 bu7 i7s grea7 06:20 AT: its the engineer's robot 06:20 AT: so 06:20 AT: shruuuuuuuuugs 06:20 AT: im almost excited to see it now 06:20 TT: 7his giVes 7oo much insigh7 7o 7he engineer hones7ly 06:20 TT: and. you really should. 06:20 TT: expec7 7he wors7 and prepare for 7he bes7 06:20 AT: i will do that sounds great 06:21 TT: in any case, 06:21 TT: lemmie 7ry and con7ac7 7ha7 7roll of yours 06:21 AT: awesome thanks 06:21 TT: as grea7 as i7 is, id ra7her no7 be s7uck ou7 here for 7oo much longer. 06:22 AT: ill get varani on it too 06:22 AT: yea i imagine 06:22 AT: r u rdy for your own title 06:22 AT: because it is coming 06:22 TT: fuck no im no7 06:22 TT: i am mos7 defina7ely no7 ready 7o be called like "7he joker of mis7akes" or some7hing 06:23 AT: i dont think thats a thing but okay 06:23 TT: well wha7eVer 06:23 TT: close enough 06:23 TT: i7s going 7o be s7upid anyways so i may as well liVe wi7h i7 and loVe i7 06:23 TT: isn7 7ha7 righ7, sylph? 06:24 AT: sylph is great 06:24 AT: im the healer class be nice to me 06:24 TT: w7f eVen is a sylph-- wai7 06:24 AT: refuse u heals just watch 06:24 TT: wai7 youre 7he healer and you li7erally haVe doom in your 7i7le 06:24 TT: 7ha7 06:24 AT: yes 06:24 TT: oh 06:24 AT: i can apparently control the rules of the game according to sprite me 06:24 AT: somehow 06:24 AT: idk how 06:25 AT: but merrow gave me some fun riddles so theres that 06:25 TT: 7his game sure is Vague huh. grea7. 06:25 AT: yea sprites have to be indirect 06:25 AT: apparently 06:25 TT: wha7 are spri7es for? wha7s 7his 7i7le for??? who knows and also fuck you and your plane7!! 06:25 AT: LMAO 06:25 AT: basically 06:25 TT: oh uh 06:25 AT: sprites are our guides so 06:26 AT: acenia wouldnt be a bad idea 06:28 AT: so 06:28 AT: ill let you get to that rescue mission 06:28 AT: and pester varani i see her online 06:28 AT: troll u later heliux gl 06:28 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling timorousTraveler TT at 18:28 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Heliux